This is Christmas
by shinobu24
Summary: Dean et Castiel profitent de leur nouvelle relation mais Sam va finir par se sentir un peu délaissé. C'est sans compter sur l'intérêt altruiste de Gabriel qui va prendre à cœur de s'occuper de lui. Peut être lu comme une suite de This is Halloween .
1. Chapter 1

**This is Christmas**

 **Résumé : Dean et Castiel profitent de leur nouvelle relation mais Sam se sent un peu délaissé. C'est sans compter sur l'intérêt altruiste de Gabriel qui va prendre à cœur de s'occuper de lui. Peut être lu comme une suite de « This is Halloween ».**

 **Disclamer : les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Ma ficlette pour Noël a pris du retard (préparation des cadeaux de Noël et cuisine sont passés en priorité). Je vous propose du coup une histoire qui se passe entre Noël et le jour de l'an.**

 **J'espère que vous avez toutes été gâtées. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Dean, en tee-shirt et bas de survêtement, était face à la commode de sa chambre. Ses cheveux encore en bataille, partant dans tous les sens sur son crâne, son pantalon de survêtement tombant sur ses hanches. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'arme posée sur la commode et la soupesa. Légère, plus légère que celles qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Ce n'était pas étonnant, ce n'était qu'un jouet.

Il repensa à cette soirée d'Halloween, où Castiel et lui s'étaient enfin rapprochés. Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à ce souvenir, un sourire relevant doucement les commissures. Quand il s'était réveillé à ses côtés après leur première nuit ensemble, il avait eu peur de tout perdre. Son amitié et le type d'amour qu'il lui portait mais Castiel ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il l'avait empêché de tout gâcher, il l'avait retenu contre lui et il s'était enfin parlé.

Il avait pourtant essayé de le repousser, de lui faire comprendre qu'entre eux c'était impossible. Mais Castiel était resté sourd à ses hésitations. Il lui avait avoué son amour et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui. Prêt à rester muet sur leur relation pour qu'il n'en soit pas gêné.

Dean avait utilisé cette idée comme une excuse, pour que Castiel se mette en colère contre lui et l'abandonne, ça aurait été plus simple. Pas courageux mais plus simple. Castiel lui avait même proposé de changer de corps pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui.

Dean avait été en colère qu'il accepte sa condition aussi facilement et qu'il puisse être prêt à changer d'hôte pour lui. Il ne méritait pas que Castiel lui porte autant d'attention et il l'aimait tel qu'il était. Pendant longtemps il avait redouté le regard des autres face à la relation qu'il entretenait avec son ami et quand il avait dépassé cette peur, il était resté silencieux sur ses sentiments car il ne s'estimait pas à la hauteur de cet ange.

Il déglutit, il avait encore honte de ce qu'il lui avait dit et il profitait de chaque moment passé ensemble maintenant pour se faire pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait et dit dans le passé. Il l'avait repoussé pendant longtemps en étant dur avec lui. la situation avait changé grâce à son frère et ses amis.

Après qu'ils se soient parlé, Dean avait cédé. Castiel lui avait fait accepter l'amour qu'il lui portait et il s'offrit une nouvelle fois à cet homme qui pouvait obtenir tout de lui. Et ça n'avait été que le début. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres fines.

Ils étaient restés enlacés toute la nuit. Dean perdu dans la découverte de son corps et de cet amour. Au chaud sous les draps, à l'abri de ses bras, il s'était laissé aller. Il avait oublié pendant un moment leur mission et les dangers qu'ils affrontaient quotidiennement.

La tête posée sur le torse de Castiel, une main posée sur son flanc. Il avait pu profiter de son contact sans affronter son regard. Le lendemain Dean avait eu du mal à le regarder, trop gêné par ce qu'ils avaient fait, trop gêné par ses sentiments et enfin trop gêné par ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer jusque-là.

Il allait lui falloir du temps pour qu'il le regarde sans ressentir toute la honte et le sentiment de culpabilité qui refaisait surface par moment. Il n'y avait que lui qui se sentait aussi embarrassé, de son côté, Castiel ne lui tenait aucune rigueur de tout ce qu'il se reprochait.

Ils avaient finis par se séparer ce matin-là, Castiel avait été appelé par la Paradis et lui, devait bien sortir de sa chambre un jour ou l'autre. Ils s'étaient habillés chacun de leur côté, se lançant des regards rapides, des sourires perdus sur leurs lèvres. Ils s'étaient ensuite rapprochés pour s'embrasser chastement avant de se séparer pendant ils ne savaient combien de temps mais Castiel lui avait promis de revenir le plus vite possible. Il avait serré sa main dans la sienne et Castiel avait penché la tête sur le côté pour chercher son regard.

Dean avait acquiescé et lui avait donné un baiser rapide avant de lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de temps pour annoncer leur rapprochement à son frère et il préférait que Charlie et Kevin ne soient plus là. Castiel avait hoché la tête, il était d'accord, c'était à lui de choisir quand parler. Dean l'avait laissé partir et Castiel avait fini par s'envoler. Sa main s'était resserrée sur le vide et il avait laissé échapper un soupir. Leur séparation allait peser sur sa journée.

Il avait senti immédiatement son estomac se contracter, il s'était retrouvé seul pour faire face à ses amis. Il aurait peut-être pu sortir de sa chambre main dans la main avec Castiel ou l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Ils n'auraient pas été soumis à des regards suspicieux ou des plaisanteries pleines de sous-entendues. Il secoua la tête, il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça aussi naturellement. Il s'en était voulu immédiatement à cette pensée. Il allait devoir être plus courageux s'il voulait être heureux avec Castiel.

Il avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre pendant un moment. Le plan était de dire qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et qu'il n'avait pas vu Castiel depuis la veille au soir. Il pouvait l'avoir raccompagné dans sa chambre et partir immédiatement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna.

Il avait passé la tête dans le couloir qui était vide, aucun bruit. Il s'était frotté le visage énergiquement avec espoir que la tension qui marquait son visage disparaisse. Il avait pris la direction de la cuisine et sur le chemin, il avait entendu les voix de ses amis s'élever. Il avait alors sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler, il avait serré les poings et les mâchoires et était entré dans la cuisine en regardant ses pieds.

Il avait foncé vers la cafetière, sans tourner la tête. Il avait attrapé une tasse et s'était servi. Il commençait à se détendre, personne ne semblait tenir compte de sa présence. Il avait fini par froncer les sourcils tout à coup. Par contre ce n'était pas normal ce silence. Il avait resserré ses doigts autour de la tasse et s'était retourné vers la table comme si de rien était. Il avait levé les yeux doucement en portant la tasse à sa bouche.

Sam était attablé devant une tasse de café et le regardait sans rien dire. Charlie, habillée d'un bas de pyjama rose avec un teeshirt noir orné d'un lion (surement une de ces séries qu'elle aimait) à sa droite, remuait son chocolat dans son bol, assise en tailleur sur sa chaise. Elle avait encore les cheveux décoiffés de sa nuit trop courte. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi mais son regard était joueur. Kevin, de l'autre côté de la table, et déjà habillé, le regardait amicalement, aucune lueur dans son regard s'amusant de son malaise.

\- Ça va Dean ?, demanda Sam d'une voix calme.

Dean avait cru déceler une moquerie sans vraiment en être sûr.

\- Gueule de bois, avait-il répondu en plongeant son regard de nouveau dans sa tasse et en avalant une gorgée amère.

Le rire à peine contenu de Charlie lui avait fait relever la tête.

\- Oui, heureusement que Castiel t'a ramené dans ta chambre, avait répondu Sam. Tu ne tenais plus debout.

\- D'ailleurs on ne l'a pas revu après ça, avait complété Charlie, son sourire s'élargissant.

Pas de rire mais un sous-entendu tellement évident que Dean n'avait pas su comment répondre. Il adorait Charlie mais sa tendance à l'enquiquiner aussi facilement le déstabilisait.

\- Des trucs à gérer au Paradis, marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise, en regardant Kevin.

Il n'aimait pas mentir à son frère mais face à eux trois, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. S'il avait commencé à parler, ça ne se serait pas limité à un « _vous êtes ensemble, c'est super_ ». Charlie aurait voulu connaitre tous les détails. Comment ils s'étaient rapprochés ? S'il était amoureux de Castiel et depuis combien de temps ? Comment il embrassait ? Comment il…

Dean avait interrompu le fil de sa pensée, il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Il avait pensé à Sam, il ne lui mentait pas vraiment, le détail, passé sous silence, résidait dans le moment où Castiel était parti.

\- Il y a des problèmes là-haut ?, demanda Sam sans tenir compte de la gêne de son frère.

\- Je … je sais pas, non…me souviens pas. Gueule de bois, en indiqua sa tête de son indexe.

Il avait fait un pas en direction de la table, avait posé sa tasse, pris une inspiration et il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler. Il aurait pu inventer un petit mensonge pour être tranquille.

Sam, Charlie et Kevin, assis, sans bouger, l'avaient regardé prêts à entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur avouer. Car vu la tête qu'il faisait il était bien prêt à avouer un secret. Dean avait posé sa main sur sa bouche puis l'avait fait glisser jusqu'à son menton. Il avait jeté un regard à Sam et avait renoncé à lui mentir. Il pouvait cacher une partie de la vérité mais il n'aimait pas lui mentir alors qu'il pouvait simplement ne rien dire.

Sam l'avait regardé avec attention, il avait pu voir toute sa gentillesse dans son regard et une pointe de tristesse en s'apercevant qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui parler car il savait (ou il suspectait quelque chose), il en était sûr.

\- Je vais me recoucher, finit-il par dire et il s'enfuit de la cuisine.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à son frère. Il était au courant de tout ce qui lui arrivait d'important, ils partageaient tout ensemble, depuis toujours, mais ce qui concernait Castiel c'était différent. Ça avait été une plaisanterie au début, une façon pour Gabriel, Balthazar et Crowley de le faire sortir de ses gongs et maintenant c'était beaucoup plus.

C'était complètement différent et il avait voulu avoir les idées claires pour en parler à Sam. Même s'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, Dean avait voulu prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de leur arriver.

Il était attiré par Castiel depuis longtemps. Son amitié s'était transformée en amour en le voyant vivre à leurs côtés. Il lui avait toujours porté une grande attention, il lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises et il avait sauvé son âme des Enfers. Depuis, il y avait un lien indestructible entre eux qui avait pris de plus en plus de force au fil du temps.

Il connaissait et ressentait la force de ce lien et ce n'était que beaucoup plus tard qu'il s'était rendu compte de son attirance physique. Castiel avait presque toujours eu un comportement qu'il avait considéré jusque-là comme naïf mais il commençait à croire qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre son attirance et réveiller la sienne. Il s'était posé la question avant de repousser cette idée, trouvant toujours des excuses pour ne pas prendre le comportement de Castiel au sérieux.

Dean sourit en pensant à cette idée. Sa façon de se matérialiser toujours trop proche de lui, ses regards directs et pénétrant, ses remarques qui avaient toujours une connotation sexuelle que lui seul ne semblait pas comprendre. Il devrait lui demander s'il avait calculé tout ça pour lui ouvrir les yeux sans lui faire peur. Il senti un pincement au cœur. Castiel avait pu penser que lui avouer ses sentiments aurait pu lui faire peur. Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler, de peur de sa réaction.

C'était normal après le temps qu'il avait passé à le repousser et lui crier dessus pour étouffer son attirance. Heureusement que leurs amis les avaient aidés. Sam était resté relativement discret jusqu'à leur soirée d'Halloween. Gabriel, lui, s'était amusé de leur attirance inavouée depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte des regards de Castiel et prenait un plaisir évidant de les mettre mal à l'aise. A cause de Gabriel, il avait encore plus repoussé Castiel, en tout cas quand l'archange était dans les parages.

Il avait perdu son sourire en pensant que Castiel avait attendu cette nuit depuis longtemps, peut-être plus longtemps que lui. S'il n'avait pas été aussi con et aveugle, s'il ne s'était pas barricadé derrière son air de macho détaché de tout, il aurait pu vivre tout ça depuis un moment et être heureux.

A cet instant, le « _tout ça_ » se résumait à une nuit de sexe et de confidences mais ça n'avait été que le début. Il avait senti son cœur se gonfler de bonheur en se disant qu'ils allaient être heureux ensemble. Il avait refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et s'était couché dans les draps froids.

Il s'était tourné vers la place qu'avait occupée Castiel durant la nuit, il avait inspiré et retrouvé avec plaisir son odeur. Il était resté ainsi à penser à lui et à ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Il avait été impatient de le revoir mais, au fil de la journée, il avait senti une inquiétude s'immiscer dans son esprit petit à petit.

Castiel pouvait penser à lui à ce moment même et se dire qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû passer la nuit ensemble. Ou bien, il avait pu avoir des problèmes au Paradis. Il était prêt à tout pour lui, s'il lui demandait, ils redeviendraient amis. Ça aurait été difficile mais il l'aurait fait. Il préférait encore se priver de son amour que de son amitié et de sa présence avec eux.

Dean était finalement ressorti de sa chambre dans la matinée pour profiter de Charlie et Kevin avant qu'ils ne repartent. Ils avaient discuté de leurs projets, Charlie comptait aider des chasseurs grâce à ses compétences de recherche et Kevin préférait rester loin de tous ces problèmes. Il avait pu éloigner Castiel de ses pensées pendant un moment et il s'était calmé.

Dean était en train de dire au revoir à Charlie quand Castiel était apparu dans le bunker au moment où elle l'avait mentionné. Elle l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux admiratifs, l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé bruyamment sur les joues. Celui-ci rougit légèrement des marques d'affections dont il faisait preuve. Puis Kevin l'avait prit aussi dans ses bras pour le saluer.

Au moment où Dean avait posé son regard sur lui, il avait senti une sensation puissante au creux de son ventre. Il avait pensé à lui presque toute la journée, il lui avait manqué, mais son inquiétude avait refait surface en le voyant. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui mais Castiel pouvait ne pas ressentir la même chose. Il s'était peut-être rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais c'était hier et aujourd'hui, à la lumière du jour, tout pouvait avoir changé.

Sam, lui, n'avait pas quitté Dean des yeux. Son frère s'était éloigné dès que Castiel était apparu et chose qu'il voyait pour la première fois, l'ange n'était pas apparu près de Dean mais bien à un mètre de distance. Autant dire que pour Castiel c'est comme s'il était apparu de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils avaient voulu cacher leur rapprochement et s'étaient éloignés le plus possible ce qui rendait encore tout ça plus suspect et révélait leur secret à ceux qui savaient observer.

Dean avait toujours caché l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Castiel mais celui-ci ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait suivi les accolades en focalisant son regard sur Castiel. Sam avait vu un amour profond dans les yeux de son frère mais il avait caché tout ça rapidement quand Charlie lui avait sauté dessus à nouveau.

\- Accompagne nous dehors, Dean.

Elle l'avait attrapé par la main et ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de répondre. Elle l'avait entrainé dehors en devançant Kevin et les autres. Ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls, tous les deux devant le bunker dans l'air frais de la fin d'après-midi, pendant quelques instants. Elle en avait profité pour le prendre dans ses bras en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et le serrer fortement contre elle.

\- Tu prendras soin de lui ?, lui avait-elle demandé dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Sam est grand…

Il s'était interrompu en sentant un coup de poing s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

\- De quoi…, il avait froncé les sourcils et s'était raidi.

\- S'il te plait, Dean. Je ne te demande pas que tu m'en parles. Je veux que tu sois heureux, ce que tu seras forcément avec lui.

Charlie n'avait pas desserré son étreinte et Dean s'était confié timidement.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a entre nous…

\- Ne te pose pas la question, tu as déjà la réponse. Et fait lui confiance, tu l'as toujours fait jusque-là et il ne t'a jamais déçu.

Dean n'avait pas su s'il préférait que Charlie continue à le serrer dans ses bras pour éviter son regard ou qu'elle le libère pour éviter de l'entendre parler de Castiel. Il avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait pas pu pas lui promettre de prendre soin de Castiel sans se laisser envahir par ses émotions mais il lui avait fait comprendre avec ses gestes.

Le soir même, une fois enfermé dans sa chambre Dean s'était assis sur son lit, Castiel était apparu quelques minutes plus tard. Il était resté à une distance respectable de lui, comme s'il avait senti qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Dean, les jambes recroquevillées contre lui, avait gardé la tête baissée.

Il avait senti que Castiel commençait à s'inquiéter de le voir immobile. Il avait pris les commandes la veille mais aujourd'hui, il lui avait semblé aussi perdu que lui. Il avait relevé la tête, Castiel l'avait regardé sans rien dire. Il avait évité au maximum son regard et Dean s'était senti ému et troublé en le voyant aussi mal. Il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Mais à la place, il avait tapoté le matelas devant lui pour faire signe à Castiel de se rapprocher. Celui-ci s'était approché doucement et s'était assis sur le bord du lit en se tournant vers lui. Dean avait eu peur mais c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main. Il avait inspiré profondément, avait déglutit et s'était lancé.

\- Cas'… je … je comprendrais si tu avais des doutes.

Il s'était assis en tailleur et s'était penché en avant. Il avait eu envie de lui prendre la main mais il s'était retenu. Castiel ne l'avait pas regardé de la journée et il s'était tenu à distance de lui. Il en avait conclu qu'il n'était peut-être plus sûr des sentiments qu'il lui avait affirmés la veille.

\- On n'est pas obligé… de changer. Je veux que tu restes avec nous et si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit plus que des amis… je suis d'accord.

A ces mots, Dean avait détourné le regard, son cœur s'était contracté. Il avait serré les dents pour contenir ses émotions et pouvoir garder le contrôle.

\- Tu ne veux pas… ?, lui avait demandé Castiel sans parvenir à finir sa phrase et en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait posé sa main sur le bord du matelas sans oser toucher Dean. Celui-ci l'avait regardé à nouveau, son regard glissant de sa main à son visage peiné. Il voulait être sûr des sentiments de Castiel et de ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il avait tu ses sentiments pendant longtemps et si leur relation changeait, il voulait être sûr que Castiel voulait la même chose.

\- Non, je veux…enfin je veux dire, hier on n'était peut-être pas dans notre état normal. J'avais beaucoup bu et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu voulais.

\- C'est toi que je voulais, … que je veux. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être sûr…, lui avait-il répondu tristement, un espoir ténu dans le regard.

Dean lui avait attrapé la main sans chercher à réfléchir. Il avait eu peur à cet instant que Castiel fasse marche arrière.

\- Cas', c'est un grand changement pour nous. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais mais tu as peut-être changé d'avis.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ?... Je suis désolé.

Dean avait serré sa main dans les siennes et l'avait porté à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Il s'en était voulu de l'inquiéter autant mais il voulait être sûr que c'était ce que Castiel voulait.

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait. Mais je veux être certain…

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Dean.

Castiel avait posé sa main libre sur le côté de la tête de cet humain qui représentait tout pour lui avant de la faire glisser sur sa joue et de reprendre.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit hier, je le pense toujours. Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Mais tu dois me dire s'il y a des choses que je fais mal, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Dean, qui avait fermé les yeux pour profiter du contact de sa main contre sa joue, les avait ouverts en souriant, touché par le peu de confiance dont il faisait preuve aujourd'hui alors que la veille, il ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de refuser ses sentiments.

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Castiel n'avait pas osé le regarder en disant cela. Il avait relevé la tête et glissé sa main dans son cou pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrasser.

Les jours suivants, Castiel avait gardé un comportement distant quand Sam ou des étrangers étaient présents. Ça semblait facile pour lui, sa voix ne tremblait pas, il ne rougissait pas et ne perdait pas le fil de ses pensées quand ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Dean de son côté avait essayé de cacher toutes ses émotions ce qui le faisait apparaître encore plus bizarre.

Ils avaient passé presque toutes leurs nuits ensemble et Dean s'y était habitué rapidement. Il sentait presque le froid l'envahir quand il se retrouvait seul dans son lit après s'être habitué à la chaleur qu'ils partageaient sous les draps.

Un jour, alors que Dean était installé au salon, perdu dans ses pensées, Castiel était apparu à côté de lui. Il s'était installé sur le bras du canapé près du fauteuil où il s'était assis pour réfléchir. Castiel s'était penché en avant et avait caressé ses cheveux. Dean avait marqué un geste de retrait en lui attrapant la main.

Castiel l'avait regardé sans animosité, leurs mains toujours en contact. Dean avait lancé un regarda derrière lui en direction de la bibliothèque où Sam faisait des recherches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui avait demandé Dean en chuchotant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tant pour Sam.

\- Comment tu sais… ? Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant, en fronçant les sourcils un léger ton de remontrance surjoué.

\- Non, je ne le fais pas, tu me l'as interdit. Et je n'en ai pas besoin. Il n'y a que pour Sam que tu te fais autant de soucis.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. Je suis heureux, je suis amoureux de toi. Et je sais que tu l'es aussi de moi, avait-il ajouté dans un sourire.

Dean avait caressé sa main de son pouce alors que Castiel le couvait d'un regard tendre.

\- Tu lui diras quand tu seras prêt, avait repris Castiel.

\- - Tu l'as dit à Gabriel ?, lui avait demandé Dean inquiet.

\- - Non, je sais qu'il est incapable de garder un secret.

Il avait souri et s'était levé en regardant rapidement derrière lui. Il avait attrapé Castiel par le col de sa chemise et l'avait embrassé rapidement.

Castiel avait passé plus de temps encore avec eux sans que Sam sache, selon Dean, qu'il passait ses nuits avec lui. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de parler à son frère mais il avait eu du mal à aborder la question. Sam n'avait posé aucune question de son côté, il n'avait pas voulu mettre son frère mal à l'aise et lui avait laissé le temps de se faire à l'idée de son amour pour un homme ou pour Castiel. Il ne savait pas vraiment où le problème se situait pour Dean.

Sam lui avait laissé presque quinze jours avant de lui parler directement. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, Sam assis à table. Dean était debout, silencieux. Il passait de cet état à une logorrhée sans fin, ne sachant pas dans quel état il se sentait le moins anxieux.

Castiel était apparu loin de Dean, selon sa nouvelle habitude et ça avait été le détail de trop.

\- Un problème Castiel ?, lui demanda Sam sentant une légère irritation de voir son frère tourner en rond sans oser lui parler.

\- Non.

Il avait levé les yeux vers Dean et les avait reposés sur Sam.

\- Je venais voir comment vous alliez.

Castiel s'était dirigé vers Dean, il l'avait dépassé et dans son dos, s'était servie une tasse de café.

Le froid avait envahi la région, on était à un mois de Noël et Sam voulait profiter des fêtes de fin d'année. Il avait espéré qu'avec Castiel, qui trainait plus dans le coin, Dean serait plus enclin à profiter de la saison. Il avait donc choisi de les mettre face à la vérité pour pouvoir ensuite préparer le réveillon de Noël avec eux, sans que Dean et Castiel lui mentent.

\- Vous pouvez vous rapprocher si vous voulez.

La voix de Sam n'était pas assurée, il avait voulu mettre Dean à l'aise pour qu'il se permette d'être proche de Castiel, même devant lui. Il avait posé ses mains sur la table et avait regardé son frère, embarrassé et soucieux, sans baisser les yeux. Celui-ci était devenu rouge écarlate en une fraction de secondes. Dean avait relevé rapidement la tête pour le regarder et voir s'il comprenait bien ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Si vous voulez vous embrasser devant moi, ça ne me gêne pas. Je n'ai rien contre…

Dean allait protester quand il avait senti la main de Castiel se refermer sur la sienne et l'attirer. La force du geste l'avait fait se retourner vers lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de protester que Castiel l'avait embrassé tendrement.

Il s'était mis à trembler en sentant la main de son amant sur la sienne devant son frère et fut tout à coup rassuré par la douceur qui s'était répandu dans son corps. En un instant, il avait oublié le regard de son frère et toutes ses peurs qui le retenaient. Il avait senti la main droite de Castiel dans son cou et son pouce glisser sur sa peau alors que leurs lèvres se caressaient.

Il n'avait pas eu peur du jugement de Sam mais il avait toujours eu du mal à parler de ses sentiments et comment lui expliquer qu'il était tombé amoureux de Castiel alors qu'il était leur ami depuis si longtemps.

Dean avait repris conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui et de l'endroit où il était quand les lèvres de Castiel s'étaient séparées des siennes. Il avait eu envie de se glisser contre lui et de se cacher dans son cou mais il n'allait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de mièvrerie devant Sam.

Castiel avait caressé sa main qu'il tenait encore pour lui donner confiance. Il avait cherché le regard de Dean et celui-ci s'était perdu dans le sien quelques secondes, le temps de trouver du courage pour faire demi-tour. Son cœur s'était accéléré sous l'effet de l'angoisse qui avait repris place dans son torse.

Il s'était retourné sans réfléchir pour affronter le regard de son frère mais c'était un grand sourire qu'il avait vu. Pas un sourire moqueur mais un sourire doux comme celui qu'il avait toujours quand il était heureux pour lui.

Sam s'était levé sans attendre et avait pris Dean dans ses bras et il avait fait la même chose avec Castiel.

\- Je ne te dis pas bienvenu dans la famille puisque je te considérais déjà comme tel. Je suis heureux pour vous.

Castiel l'avait remercié et Dean était resté silencieux. Il n'aurait pas pu parler de toute manière avec la gorge serrée. Mais il avait fait ce qui avait le plus de poids pour lui, il avait attrapé la main de Castiel devant Sam et ne l'avait plus relâché.

Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quitté. Ça le gênait toujours un peu d'être trop démonstratif devant Sam mais il ne s'éloignait plus de Castiel. Ils se prenaient la main ou s'embrassaient tendrement quand ils en ressentaient le besoin et l'envie. Le moindre moment de libre, ils le passaient ensemble.

* * *

Dean, qui jouait toujours avec l'arme factice posée sur sa commode, senti un léger picotement sur sa peau, une chair de poule naissante recouvrit son corps. La pression s'intensifia au fil des secondes jusqu'à sentir réellement le corps de Castiel contre le sien.

Il était apparu en passant ses bras autour de lui, ses mains sur son ventre et le reste de leur corps en contact. Dean frissonna en sentant la fraicheur de ses vêtements contre lui et se senti soudainement réchauffé dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Tu pensais à moi, lui chuchota Castiel dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ils étaient de plus en plus à l'aise pour se montrer leur amour. Dean pencha la tête sur la gauche pour le laisser se glisser au plus près de sa peau et Castiel parsema son cou de légers baisers. Dean posa ses mains sur les siennes et se laissa découvrir par son amant.

\- Je pense toujours à toi.

Il aurait très bien pu sortir ce genre de phrase dans le passé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais là c'était la stricte vérité. Quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il y avait toujours une partie de son esprit tournée vers Castiel.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu être aussi romantique, voir mièvre, mais il se fichait maintenant de l'image qu'il renvoyait à Castiel. Il savait qu'il connaissait tout de lui, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un jeu. Il le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment. Il aurait perdu du temps en continuant à mentir et ça l'aurait éloigné de lui sans raison.

Castiel se resserra un peu plus contre lui et Dean sourit. Il aimait sentir le désir de Castiel pour lui et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il soit aussi insatiable. Il ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire. Ils avaient toujours un plaisir et une envie de se retrouver.

Il posa ses mains sur le dessus de la commode pour se retenir. Castiel avait glissé une main sous son teeshirt et explorait sa peau du bout des doigts, faisant naître une série de nouveaux frissons.

\- Tu dois repartir quand ?

\- Rien d'urgent là-haut. J'ai tout mon temps.

Sa voix était devenue plus rauque et traînante. Dean leva une main qu'il plaça sur la nuque de son amant pour qu'il reprenne ses baisers.

\- Tant mieux.

Castiel se recula légèrement et Dean senti son tee-shirt glisser sur sa peau avant que Castiel ne lui retire. Puis il senti ses lèvres déposer des baisers sur sa nuque, ses épaules. Ses mains quittèrent son ventre pour venir caresser sa colonne vertébrale avant de glisser de son dos à ses flancs. L'une de ses mains s'attarda sur sa marque et Dean gémit. C'était un des endroits les plus sensibles de son corps quand Castiel le caressait.

Dean prenait toujours du plaisir quand Castiel posait les mains sur lui. Un acte naturel car ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps et leur plaisir physique les avait aidés à s'épanouir.

Castiel attrapa son épaule pour le faire se retourner. Une fois face à face il se serra contre lui, ses mains caressant son torse. Dean, en apnée, la bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres attendant le contact des siennes, son souffle saccadé.

Il sentit le visage de Castiel dans son cou, sa bouche s'approchant de la sienne, aspirant par goulées, l'air qu'ils partageaient. Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand les gestes de Castiel se firent encore plus intimes sous son regard amoureux et concupiscent.

* * *

 **Gabriel n'est pas encore là mais il va se rattraper dans la suite. A bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

C'était début décembre. Ça faisait un mois qu'il était avec Dean, celui-ci l'observait alors qu'il se tenait contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule, son bras passé en travers de son corps, les yeux fermés. Et ça lui plaisait de sentir le corps de cet homme contre lui, peu habillé, sa chaleur l'entourant. Il ne dormait pas mais il lui avait expliqué qu'il aimait se sentir abandonné ainsi.

C'était nouveau ce sentiment pour eux deux. Dean avait Sam mais il passait tout son temps à paraître fort, à savoir ce qu'il faisait. Castiel avait Dean mais il n'avait jamais pu se comporter aussi librement avec lui.

Grâce à la soirée d'Halloween organisée par son frère, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Castiel avait réussi à le surprendre et à le troubler avec ses costumes. Il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être un modèle et lui, il avait passé la soirée à l'observer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Une ambiance détendue, entouré de leurs amis, lui avait permis de se laisser à se rapprocher de lui.

La soirée avait ensuite été animée par Gabriel, il l'avait amené à accepter un jeu à boire et Dean avait accepté sans réfléchir. Un peu pour tenir tête à Gabriel et un peu pour oublier toutes les émotions qu'il supportait, qu'il ne pouvait exprimer et qu'il refoulait de plus en plus difficilement au fil de la soirée.

Et il avait bien fait, quand il avait été trop saoul pour se retenir il s'était laissé tomber contre lui et Castiel l'avait raccompagné dans sa chambre. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus. Ses sentiments enfouis, les paroles qu'il lui avait dites, son niveau d'alcool, leur isolement. Et il s'était pendu à son cou et s'était offert avec plaisir à ses lèvres et ses mains qui le retenaient et qui avaient fini par le caresser.

Castiel avait eu l'impression d'abuser de la situation au début mais Dean lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il était consentant et qu'il attendait ça, lui aussi, depuis longtemps.

Dean avait ensuite parlé à Sam, enfin parlé n'était pas le bon terme. Il avait tourné autour du problème pendant un moment et ça lui avait paru aussi difficile que de parler à Castiel. Heureusement il avait été là et lui et son frère avaient réglé la situation. Sam lui avait posé une question franche à laquelle il avait failli s'étrangler.

Son réflexe pour se protéger avait été de ne pas vouloir comprendre. Il était prêt à nier en bloc devant lui alors qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs jours à lui parler de leur relation. Et Castiel l'avait embrassé sans attendre devant Sam. il savait maintenant que Dean l'aimait mais celui-ci avait un problème pour manifester ses émotions. Quand c'était avec son frère c'était plus facile mais pour les autres le problème se compliquait. Il avait donc apaisé Dean en posant ses mains sur lui. Et grâce à un baiser, il lui avait fait oublié Sam et sa peur.

Quand Dean s'était retourné vers son frère, Sam l'avait pris dans ses bras, plus de secret entre eux. Sam les avait félicité, il était content de voir son frère heureux. Ça avait été un peu plus compliqué quand il avait mis Gabriel au courant.

Castiel avait été lui parlé au Paradis. Il considérait qu'il devait savoir ce qui se passait entre Dean et lui car ils étaient proches, que Gabriel avait lui aussi joué un rôle dans leur nouvelle relation et qu'il le considérait toujours un peu comme une référence. Pas une référence dans son comportement mais il était tout de même un archange, qui avait plus d'expérience et de connaissances que lui.

Sans attendre Gabriel s'était matérialisé à quelques centimètres, face à Dean, quand Castiel lui avait parlé. Celui-ci avait sursauté en étouffant un cri de surprise et de peur. Gabriel, plus petit que lui, semblait le toiser. Toute sa grâce d'archange crépitait autour de lui et Dean se retrouvait prisonnier de son regard.

Il était resté sans bouger, muet, apeuré par son comportement. Sam à côté d'eux n'osait pas bouger non plus. Son regard focalisé sur Gabriel, il était impressionnant à cet instant. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'emmerdeur qu'il était la plupart du temps.

\- Gab…

Dean avait à peine osé prononcer son prénom que Gabriel l'interrompait.

\- Tu as touché Castiel ?

La voix de Gabriel était dure et contenait difficilement une colère qui palpitait dans son regard.

\- C'est lui... enfin c'est nous… on est…

Castiel apparu au bord du champ visuel de Dean mais celui-ci ne détourna pas son regard de celui de Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas. Castiel regardait Gabriel, incrédule, il pensait qu'il aurait été heureux pour lui. Gabriel donnait l'impression que le moindre mouvement de la part de Dean serait le dernier. Dean avait été impressionné par la puissance de Castiel quand il lui été apparu la première fois et qu'il s'était amusé à lui tenir tête mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Gabriel.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que tu as le droit de pervertir un ange ? Castiel ? Celui qui a acquis une place importante dans notre hiérarchie.

Dean déglutit en sentant une ombre se propager au-dessus d'eux. Il aurait juré que Gabriel venait de déployer ses ailes. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier, statufié par le regard de Gabriel.

\- Gabriel qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Castiel effaré par le comportement de l'archange.

Personne ne regarda Castiel, Dean prisonnier du regard de Gabriel et Sam stupéfié par la situation. Il avait pourtant bien joué un rôle lui aussi dans leur rapprochement. Ils étaient tous ahuris par sa réaction disproportionnée.

\- Je … c'est pas ça… on s'aime…

Dean s'était légèrement voûté comme ployant sous la puissance de Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il répondit d'une voix ténue, que seul Gabriel et Castiel purent entendre.

\- Je… je l'aime… Je ne l'ai pas perverti. Je le respecte… et je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait le faire souffrir.

Dean grimaça en voyant Gabriel bouger et ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir un coup ou à mourir. Tout était possible avec Gabriel. Il senti son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge quand les bras de Gabriel se refermèrent sur lui.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes mais je voulais être sûr que tu étais capable de l'avouer.

Gabriel le relâcha et Dean le regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses muscles se décontractant légèrement et toujours abasourdi. Gabriel le regardait maintenant avec un grand sourire, tout ça pour lui faire avouer qu'il aimait Castiel.

Gabriel fut repoussé brutalement par Castiel qui se plaça devant Dean.

\- Gabriel. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre son comportement.

Celui-ci le regarda en riant.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es mon frère. Et si Dean te fais du mal, je prendrais plaisir à le faire souffrir. C'est mon rôle.

Castiel ne dit rien mais Dean s'aperçu qu'il était touché par ces paroles. Il savait Castiel attaché à leur hiérarchie, leur lien et le rôle de chacun. Castiel était un soldat, un ange parmi d'autres. Jusqu'à maintenant Castiel pensait que Gabriel le surnommait son petit frère pour se moquer de la relation entre Dean et Sam mais maintenant cette appellation prenait tout son sens. Et entendre dire que l'archange Gabriel, le considérait comme son frère et qu'il était là pour le protéger, ne devait pas avoir de prix pour lui.

Depuis, Dean et Castiel profitaient le plus possible de leurs moments ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de chercher d'excuse pour s'isoler et Sam se retrouvait seul assez souvent. Il ne leur en avait pas tenu rigueur au début mais au bout d'un moment il s'était senti abandonné.

Après sa visite à Dean, Gabriel était passé plusieurs fois voir Castiel. Il s'était vite rendu compte de la solitude de Sam et il ne venait plus pour Castiel mais pour Sam aussi, en venant un peu plus souvent. Pour lui tenir compagnie et s'amuser aussi par la même occasion.

C'est comme ça que Dean trouva plusieurs fois Gabriel avachi sur leur canapé ou dans un recoin du bunker. Sam jamais trop loin, lui non plus. Il avait demandé à son frère ce que Gabriel venait faire et il lui avait simplement expliqué qu'il voulait préparer Noël lui aussi.

Sam leur avait proposé de fêter Noël tous ensemble. Ça leur permettrait de profiter des fêtes, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais, et ça lui permettrait de ne pas passer la soirée seul.

Quand Dean avait appris qu'ils allaient fêter le réveillon, il en avait été heureux. C'était l'occasion d'avoir Castiel toute une nuit et une journée avec lui. Il devrait s'accommoder de la présence de Gabriel. La seule chose qu'il avait du mal à supporter c'était les sous-entendus et le plaisir dont faisait preuve Gabriel de le mettre mal à l'aise. Si Gabriel était intenable, il pourrait toujours s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Castiel et il laisserait Sam s'occuper de lui.

Sam avait préparé le réveillon presque à lui seul. Gabriel était venu roder dans les alentours pour voir comment les préparatifs avançaient. Il lui avait demandé de faire apparaître un sapin dans le salon, ce qu'il avait fait d'un claquement de doigt, mais il préférait faire tout le reste à l'ancienne. Expression qui avait tiré à Gabriel une grimace.

Il préférait se simplifier la vie autant que possible même s'il avait appris à apprécier certaines situations humaines. Il s'était découvert un plaisir pour la cuisine, se vautrer des heures sans rien faire et bien entendu le plaisir charnel qui occupait le haut du tableau. Pour le reste il utilisait allègrement ses tours de passe-passe.

Sam avait donc prévu de préparer un repas de fête avec chapon et bûche. Une journée serait largement suffisante. Il avait trouvé un livre de cuisine dans la bibliothèque (une bibliothèque était vraiment utile et les Hommes de Lettres savaient ce qui étaient important).

Il voulait aussi décorer le bunker de guirlandes multicolores, vu le regard que son frère lui avait lancé, il s'était réfréné. Il était resté cantonné au salon mais du coup, leur sapin serait éblouissant. Sam s'était lancé dans toute cette organisation avec plaisir, demandant à Gabriel de ne pas abuser de ses pouvoirs.

Il avait discuté de tous les préparatifs avec Gabriel et celui-ci lui avait donné des idées. Ils s'étaient bien entendus et leurs idées se compléter parfaitement. Ils avaient choisi les couleurs pour le sapin, ça sera rouge et blanc, traditionnel. Le reste du salon sera décoré avec de nombreuses couleurs.

Sam était rassuré que ça se passe aussi bien, au début quand Gabriel apparaissait à côté de lui, il se raidissait ne sachant pas comment il allait se comporter en sa présence. Durant leur soirée d'Halloween, il avait eu un comportement plutôt ambiguë, il s'était tenu beaucoup trop proche de lui, lui avait parlé à l'oreille et il avait senti un contact étrange. Une émotion dérangeante qui s'était vite effacée quand il s'était aperçue de l'attachement de Gabriel pour Castiel.

Il ne l'avait pas revu jusqu'à ce que Gabriel fasse sa démonstration de pouvoir à Dean et depuis leur relation était redevenu ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Gabriel avait rapproché ses visites et il restait de plus en plus longtemps avec lui. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en plaignait pas car il était seul bien trop souvent. Gabriel n'avait plus cherché à fleureter avec lui et Sam avait mis ce comportement sur le fait qu'il devait passer son envie d'ennuyer les autres sur quelqu'un et par sur Dean et Castiel.

Ils avaient commencé par parler de Noël et petit à petit, ils avaient abordé de nombreux sujets. Gabriel vivait parmi les humains depuis longtemps et ses comportements n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Castiel. Sam avait fini par se détendre complètement en se rendant compte que leur relation avait retrouvé son cadre habituel.

Il lui avait ainsi reparlé de sa démonstration de force face à Dean.

\- Pourquoi tu as été aussi dur avec Dean ? Toi aussi tu voulais que lui et Castiel se rapprochent.

\- Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne lui ferait pas plus de mal en ne voulant pas révéler leur amour. Castiel a assez attendu et assez souffert que ton frère avance. Il mérite plus. Il est celui qui a tenu tête à Michael et Lucifer et il se laissait maltraiter par Dean.

\- C'était compliqué entre eux. Tu ne peux pas juger aussi vite.

\- Oui je sais mais …

\- Mais c'est ton frère.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il était fier de Castiel et impressionné par tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Lui, à côté, n'avait fait que fuir.

* * *

Gabriel avait accompagné Sam faire les courses pour préparer leur repas et il s'était comporté comme un gamin capricieux. Sam avait dû lui promettre de lui offrir une glace pour qu'il se calme et soit un peu plus patient, alors qu'il faisait moins dix. Gabriel frigorifié grelottait et le suivait dans les rues. Sam lui jeta un regard avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Tu n'as pas froid n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un archange.

Gabriel senti la moquerie dans son ton et se redressa.

\- Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Il réprima un frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine. Il portait une petite veste fine sans écharpe, ni gants, alors que Sam était habillé d'une parka et d'une écharpe épaisse. Sam pensait qu'avec ses pouvoirs d'archanges, il pouvait se protéger de tout, il avait dû se tromper.

\- Je pense que tu ne veux pas ta glace. Tu risquerais de geler sur place.

\- Je n'ai pas froid et je veux ma glace. Je suis venu t'aider à faire les courses, à cause de ta manie de vouloir tout faire à la manière humaine, en mimant les guillemets.

Sam sourit. Gabriel fini par faire apparaître une veste plus chaude et il lâcha un soupir de contentement.

\- On va s'arrêter et t'acheter une écharpe. Tu auras moins froid.

\- J'en n'ai pas besoin. J'ai pas froid, je suis un archange, en le regardant sérieusement.

\- Ouai, un archange aux lèvres bleues, prêt à geler sur place.

Sam détourna le regard, un sourire amusé toujours sur les lèvres, il ralentit devant une vitrine vendant des vêtements mais Gabriel accéléra le pas, vexé. Sam l'appela pour qu'il se retourne et lui jeta les clés de la voiture. Il attendait dans l'impala alors que Sam arrivait enfin. Il ne pouvait plus résister à faire comme s'il n'avait pas froid, il était prostré sur son siège, s'entourant de ses bras pour garder un maximum de chaleur que son corps produisait.

Il aurait pu s'habiller plus chaudement avant. Un comportement stupide, surement dû à une fierté idiote de montrer ses capacités de résistance. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à doser son comportement qu'il voulait le plus humain possible et son plaisir d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Et il savait qu'avec Sam, il devait plutôt privilégier son côté humain.

Sam mis le moteur en route et le chauffage par la même occasion. Les premières minutes, seul un souffle froid les entoura. Quand la chaleur commença à se diffuser dans la voiture, Gabriel se détendit.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs ?

\- Je les ai endormis. Un Noël à l'ancienne, tu te souviens, en grimaçant.

\- Réveille-les.

Gabriel garda le silence un moment avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je préfère vivre comme un humain…

\- Tu fais apparaître tout ce que tu veux quand tu veux. Ce n'est pas vivre comme un humain.

\- Je me facilite la vie c'est tout.

Sam n'insista pas, Gabriel lui avait déjà parlé de son départ du Paradis. Ils savaient tous qu'il s'était enfui pour éviter la guerre, éviter de voir ses frères entre-déchirer et éviter de voir le monde plonger dans l'Apocalypse.

Il s'était réfugié sur Terre pour se cacher mais avec le temps, il avait appris à aimer ce monde et les hommes qui le peuplaient. Il était venu pour se cacher et il avait fini par les protéger. Enfin c'était surtout vrai quand Castiel lui avait demandé de l'aider.

Ils arrivèrent au bunker en fin de matinée, déchargèrent la voiture et commencèrent les préparatifs. Sam avait partagé le travail, il cuisinait et les autres décoraient et rangeaient. Il avait installé tout ce dont il avait besoin sur la table de la cuisine et avait passé un tablier blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il s'était plongé dans sa recette avec plaisir, il n'avait jamais le temps de cuisiner pour une fois, il pouvait préparer quelque chose vraiment de valable. Il passa d'une étape à l'autre, concentré et efficace. Il se redressa tout à coup en entendant des cris.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comment ça se faisait que des adultes ne pouvaient pas s'entendre ? D'accord Gabriel se comportait la plupart du temps comme un gamin mais il avait fait des efforts ces derniers temps et Sam l'avait découvert sous un nouveau jour. Castiel ne faisait jamais rien d'irréfléchi, quant à Dean, c'était un peu Gabriel sans pouvoir. Il prit son plat sous le bras en continuant de remuer sa sauce et prit la direction du salon. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et les regarda faire sans cesser de remuer.

Dean était pendu au sommet du sapin par les pieds et se secouait dans tous les sens. Gabriel face à lui, à une distance de sécurité, le regardait faire et empêchait Castiel de l'aider à descendre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Dean dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi, alors je le laisse se débrouiller, répondit Gabriel avec plaisir.

\- J'ai dit que tu nous avais apporté plus de problèmes que d'aide et qu'on aurait très bien pu se débrouiller sans toi.

Dean savait toujours appuyer là où ça faisait mal mais il n'avait pas choisi le bon sujet avec Gabriel. Il s'était enfui du Paradis mais même s'il avait choisi la fuite, il ressentait foncièrement la solitude. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire, Sam avait reconnu les symptômes.

\- Ça suffit. Dean tu retires ce que tu as dit.

\- Non, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en boudant.

\- Gabriel a toujours aidé Castiel qui voulait nous aider. Ça revient au même.

\- C'est bon.

\- C'est bon quoi ?, demanda Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ok, tu nous as aidés.

La seule raison qui avait fait plier Dean aussi facilement c'était la tête de Castiel qui était pris entre lui et son frère. Il les regardait tour à tour sans savoir quoi faire, peiné de les voir s'affronter encore.

\- Et toi Gabriel tu le fais descendre de suite.

\- Je commence juste à m'amuser, se plaignit Gabriel.

Le portable de Dean se mit à sonner et Gabriel fit apparaître Dean à côté du canapé. Celui-ci se rattrapa pour garder son équilibre et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour répondre. Son visage se tendit presque aussitôt.

Sam le regardait en silence, il savait reconnaître une mission qui se profilait à l'horizon. Dean raccrocha après avoir promis qu'ils arrivaient au chasseur à l'autre bout du fil. Sam le regarda avec résignation.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Il fit demi-tour et alla déposer son plat à la cuisine. Il avait eu tort d'y croire, il y avait toujours une chasse à faire, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à eux. Il n'avait même pas cherché à discuter sur le fait que c'était Noël dans deux jours et qu'il avait espéré être en congés jusque-là. Ils avaient déjà pu profiter d'Halloween, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Quand Sam avait fait la remarque à Dean qu'eux aussi pouvait profiter des fêtes, Dean lui avait toujours répondu que les autres chasseurs devaient profiter de leur famille, eux ils avaient la chance d'être toujours ensemble. Sam pensait à ce moment, que ce n'était pas en étant toujours en chasse qu'ils pourraient avoir une vie sentimentale épanouie. Bien sûr son explication n'était plus valable depuis que son frère et Castiel était ensemble. Pour lui, ça semblait un peu plus compliqué. Il devrait se faire une raison, et ce n'était pas une vie à imposer à une famille, il en était conscient.

Quand il fut de retour dans le salon, Sam avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir une vie normale. Dean avait déjà rapporté un sac d'armes et enfilait sa veste. Sam attrapa la sienne qui traînait encore sur le dos d'une chaise. Ils s'étaient mis à se chamailler et le salon était totalement en désordre avec des décorations qui jonchaient le sol. Il secoua la tête, ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Il attrapa le sac sur le sol et prit la direction de la sortie, Dean et Castiel à sa suite. Gabriel les regarda partir, il savait que Sam était déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire son réveillon de Noël. Tout comme Castiel et Dean qui s'étaient laissés convaincre avec plaisir de passer cette soirée tous ensembles.

* * *

Le vingt-cinq décembre à quatre heures du matin, ils étaient en voiture. Dean au volant, Castiel à côté de lui et Sam sommeillait sur le siège arrière. Son haleine dessinait une tâche de vapeur sur la vitre gelée au rythme de sa respiration.

Ils avaient passé près d'un jour complet à courir après un vampire qui les avait conduits dans un nid qui se cachait dans une vieille maison abandonnée au milieu d'une forêt. Sam se passa la main sur le visage, il était encore plein de poussière après avoir été propulsé par un coup à travers le nid. Heureusement que Castiel était avec eux sinon, ils auraient vraiment eu du souci à se faire.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et grimaça en sentant une toile d'araignée dont il se débarrassa. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour surveiller la route. La nuit était noire et il senti son cœur s'alourdir, ils ne seraient pas rentré encore avant deux heures. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire le réveillon et le jour de Noël semblait tout aussi compromis.

Il se consola en se disant qu'ils avaient au moins pu profiter d'Halloween. Il avait trop espérer en pensant pouvoir être tranquille avec son frère, Castiel et Gabriel pour Noël. Il avait voulu forcer les choses, ils prenaient toujours des risques, ils étaient morts plusieurs fois et ils avaient la chance inouïe de pouvoir revenir. Mais ceci ne serait plus vrai un jour ou l'autre et ce jour-là, ils regretteront tous ce temps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagés.

Il ferma les yeux. Par moment, il avait une mauvaise impression. Le sentiment qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur eux et pour oublier cette angoisse, il se focalisait sur le bonheur de son frère, sur ses amis. Il voulait les rendre heureux pour oublier cette sensation qui l'étouffait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer Dean et Castiel. Ils étaient silencieux, Dean le regard focalisé sur la route, Castiel le surveillant par moment. Il baissa le regard et dans la pénombre il distingua leurs mains enlacées.

Sam sourit, au moins Dean était heureux. Après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour lui et les autres, il le méritait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par un sommeil léger. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque le ronronnement de l'impala s'arrêta.

Il s'étira avant de frissonner alors que Dean ouvrait le coffre pour récupérer les armes. Ils prirent la direction du bunker en silence. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit de sommeil. Il descendit les marches d'un pas lourd en suivant son frère et Castiel.

Il percuta Dean qui s'était arrêté au milieu du passage et il releva la tête, prêt à rouspéter. Il regarda autour de lui. Le salon était entièrement décoré et les guirlandes électriques donnaient à la salle une douce chaleur.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour regarder toutes les décorations. Des guirlandes étaient placées au-dessus des portes, un père noël dansait avec ses rennes sur la table d'étude. Dans le fond, une musique en sourdine de chants de Noël traditionnels.

Il avait son Noël, pas comme il l'aurait voulu mais c'était tout de même Noël.

\- D'où ça sort tout ça ?, demanda Dean en se tournant vers Sam. Me dit pas que Gabriel a fait tout ça tout seul ?

Celui-ci souleva les épaules, Dean se retourna, attrapa la main de Castiel et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Sam resta sur place et profita des lumières.

\- Gabriel ?

Il l'appela sans vraiment croire au fait qu'il vienne le voir. Il devait être occupé ailleurs.

\- Merci Gabriel, murmura-t-il dans le noir.

Il resta à profiter encore des lumières scintillantes, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux. Il se traîna au bout d'un moment jusqu'à la salle de bain, se doucha et se coucha. Il s'endormi sans attendre, le cœur léger, libéré de leur mission en ayant enfin la possibilité de profiter de Noël.

Sam se réveilla le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi. Il s'étira, se passa les mains dans les cheveux et se mit à sourire. Il bailla bruyamment et se leva, une envie de gaufres et de café chaud le motivant. Il traversa le bunker, passa dans le salon pour aller à la cuisine mais stoppa net devant la table.

Elle était recouverte de nourriture, allant de pancakes aux fruits, des confitures et du miel pour accompagner le tout. Le café et chocolat chaud attendaient dans des carafes en verre. Sam posa la main sur une des carafes et eu le plaisir de sentir la chaleur.

\- Tu es déjà debout ?

Sam fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant un Gabriel équipé d'un tablier recouvert de pâte à moitié coagulé et de la farine dans les cheveux. Il souleva les sourcils de surprise, il essayait de lui faire croire qu'il avait tout préparé à la façon humaine et il en faisait beaucoup.

\- Merci pour la décoration du bunker.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, tu avais l'air tellement triste de devoir partir que je voulais te remonter le moral.

Sam ne sut pas comment réagir. C'était vraiment touchant de la part de Gabriel. Il avait fait ça pour lui faire plaisir car il savait qu'il attendait cette fête avec impatience.

Gabriel s'installa à table, en ôtant son tablier, et se servi un chocolat chaud. Sam en fit de même face à lui. Il passa en revue tous les plats, prit une assiette et se servi un peu de tout. Quand il posa son assiette devant lui, il releva la tête à la recherche de la confiture et s'aperçu que Gabriel le regardait.

\- Je suis content que tu ais faim, après le temps que j'ai passé à préparer tout ça, j'aurais été vexé que tu ne manges pas, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu as réellement cuisiné ?, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Tu avais dit un Noël à l'ancienne, en cherchant des yeux la confiture de fraise qu'il attrapa du bout des doigts au milieu de la table.

Sam resta muet. Depuis quand Gabriel faisait ce qu'on lui demandait ? Il baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il était gêné par son comportement alors qu'il se montrait amical. Il fronça les sourcils en croquant dans sa gaufre.

\- Et pourquoi tout est encore chaud, demanda Sam.

\- Juste un tout petit peu de magie, je ne savais pas à quelle heure vous seriez debout.

Sam hocha la tête, un peu de magie pour se simplifier la vie c'était plutôt sympa.

\- Dean n'est pas encore réveillé ? C'est étonnant.

\- Si, il doit être réveillé mais il a surement dû trouver une occupation avec Castiel.

Sam grimaça au sous-entendu et se remit à manger. Une demi-heure plus tard, Dean et Castiel émergèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent à table. Sam en profita pour se servir un café et prendre le temps de partager un petit-déjeuner agréable avec son frère. Pour une fois ce n'était pas un café transparent dans un dinner et ils pouvaient manger tranquillement sans prévoir le plan dont ils allaient avoir besoin ou pressés de reprendre la route.

Sam finit par se lever au bout d'un moment.

\- Bon je vais cuisiner, ce soir on aura notre repas de Noël.

Gabriel le suivi jusqu'à la cuisine, son tablier à la main. Il le retrouva au milieu du chantier qu'il avait laissé alors qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner et l'odeur de la dinde en train de cuire dans le four.

\- Tu as vraiment cuisiné, s'étonna Sam face au chantier qu'était devenue la cuisine.

\- Oui, je te l'ai dit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux tout faire à la façon humaine. Tu te rends compte du temps qu'on perd.

Gabriel avait attrapé les casseroles qu'il avait utilisées et les plongeaient dans l'évier plein d'eau savonneuse.

\- Et tu vas faire la vaisselle ?

\- A part si tu veux bien qu'on utilise la magie.

\- Non, je veux te voir faire la vaisselle, lui répondit-il avec un plaisir évidant. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le repas pour ce soir. Faire ça tous les deux c'est plus sympa.

Il se mordit la lèvre, s'attendant à ce que Gabriel fasse un sous-entendu bien lourd, du genre qu'ils pourraient très bien trouver une autre occupation pour passer le temps tous les deux, et il se retrouverait gêné, à vouloir l'éviter.

Mais à sa grande surprise Gabriel ne répondit pas et plongea ses mains dans l'eau chaude, équipé d'une éponge. Il le regarda un instant, il croyait rêver. Sam se tourna vers le réfrigérateur pour sortir les légumes qui accompagneraient la viande. La sauce était déjà prête.

\- Tu as presque tout fait déjà, s'étonna Sam face aux plats bien rangés au frais.

\- Tu avais bien tout préparé, j'ai juste fini ta sauce et préparé la viande.

Sam installa les pommes de terre et les patates douces sur la table pour les éplucher.

\- Et le dessert ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait. On aura le temps de faire ça après avoir préparé la purée.

Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent tous en costume, devant une table dressée. Gabriel avait fait ça avec gout, sans en faire trop, ce qui était un exploit pour lui. Sam de son côté avait fini de préparer les plats qui étaient prêt à servir. Dean et Castiel s'étaient joins à eux seulement pour mettre les pieds sous la table.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance agréable. Dean dévorait tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main et félicita Gabriel pour sa cuisine. Sam les observait, l'ambiance était bonne. Pas de taquineries de la part de Gabriel et une bonne humeur partagée par tous. Sam se laissa glisser contre le dossier de sa chaise et allongea les jambes en les croisant. Il les écoutait discuter, un verre de vin à la main, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dean et Castiel se regardaient amoureusement par moment avant de s'échanger un baiser rapide. Sam était heureux qu'ils ne se cachent plus et heureux que Gabriel les laisse enfin tranquille. Il était heureux mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur.

Il s'était senti seul quand Dean n'avait plus passé autant de temps avec lui, Gabriel l'avait en quelque sorte remplacé mais Sam n'était pas totalement comblé. Il avait toujours une partie de lui qui espérait trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie ou au moins un moment avec lui.

Il senti son sourire se craqueler. Toutes ses idées étaient trop tristes pour un soir de Noël. Il détourna son attention de son frère et tomba dans le regard de Gabriel. Sam lui sourit et garda ce sourire le reste de la soirée en l'exagérant un peu.

La soirée se passait bien, il devait apprendre à se contenter de ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Il était entouré de sa famille et d'amis. Ils avaient réussis à traverser de nombreuses épreuves sans trop perdre de leur humanité. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait dans le futur, il étouffa une nouvelle fois l'angoisse qui le submergeait. Son vague à l'âme en cette saison faisait remonter beaucoup trop facilement ses doutes, ses regrets et les peurs avec lesquelles il vivait.

Il fut tiré tout à coup de ses pensées par le rire de Gabriel qui avait pris Dean pour cible une nouvelle fois. Le premier jet d'écorce d'orange fut suivi par la réponse de Dean, Sam se lança dans la bataille aux côtés de Gabriel. Leur soirée n'aurait pas pu être meilleure. Ils étaient ensemble et partageaient une trêve dans leur vie remplie d'obscurité.

* * *

 **Un Sam qui a un petit coup de blues mais je vous rassure tout va rentrer dans l'ordre prochainement. Je vous embrasse et merci pour vos commentaires. Bises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Dean encore allongé dans son lit, tenait Castiel dans ses bras, en repensant à leur réveillon de Noël. Il avait été décalé à cause d'une chasse imprévue mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Gabriel avait fini la décoration du bunker, il avait préparé un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque et il avait fait avec Sam un repas copieux pour le soir.

Et la soirée en elle-même avait été parfaite aussi. Maintenant que Sam et Gabriel étaient au courant pour eux, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se cacher ou de se retenir pour s'échanger un baiser ou se rapprocher. Tout était parfait depuis. Dean n'était pas de nature expansif mais il avait besoin de toucher Castiel, lui tenir la main, que Castiel pose la sienne sur sa cuisse, passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Et il l'observait à loisir, pas dans les yeux car à ce moment-là, il perdait la notion du temps et Gabriel ne s'était pas privé pour se moquer de lui.

D'ailleurs en pensant à Gabriel, il devait préparer à une petite vengeance pour la démonstration de force qu'il lui avait faite. Il l'avait forcé à avouer qu'il aimait Castiel alors qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit face à face. Gabriel avait le chic pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Bien sûr il aimait Castiel mais il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses sentiments et encore moins avec un archange qui le faisait tourner en bourrique. D'un autre côté, Gabriel avait sauvé le réveillon auquel Sam tenait tant. Rien que pour ça, il pourrait lui pardonner son intrusion dans leur vie privée.

Ça l'avait surpris que Gabriel ait fait ça tout seul. Il attendait surement quelque chose en retour. Ses pensées concernant l'archange s'arrêtèrent là quand il senti Castiel glisser sa main sur son ventre. Dean tourna la tête pour le regarder. Ses cheveux bruns en désordre, ses yeux à peine entrouverts et son corps alangui contre le sien. Il s'était réveillé en pleine forme et ils en avaient profité sans attendre. Castiel et lui découvrait un nouvel amour physique et Dean ne se plaignait pas de sa soif de connaissance.

Il voyait Castiel se retenir quand ils n'étaient pas seul, il restait proche de lui, le touchait raisonnablement mais au bout d'un moment Dean sentait une tension presque palpable. Le regard de Castiel se faisait plus profond, glissait sur son corps. Et au moment où Dean s'apercevait de ce changement, Castiel lui adressait un sourire lascif qui l'allumait aussitôt. A cet instant, il ne fallait pas se mettre entre eux et leur chambre.

Quand ils sortirent de leur chambre, ils retrouvèrent Sam, seul au salon. Depuis Halloween, Gabriel avait pris l'habitude de passer très régulièrement leur rendre visite. Il traînait de plus en plus avec Sam et c'est Castiel qui s'étonna le premier de ne pas le voir là.

\- Gabriel n'est pas là ?, lui demanda-t-il surpris.

Il jeta un regard à Dean qui souleva les épaules.

\- Non.

Sam le regard dans le vide, se limitant à une réponse laconique.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Dean à moitié intéressé et à moitié sur ses gardes.

\- Je sais pas. C'est nouveau ton intérêt pour Gabriel. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à lui maintenant ?, demanda Sam en regardant son frère avec lassitude.

\- Parce qu'il passe beaucoup de temps ici en ce moment.

\- Oui mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Il prépare un mauvais coup, affirma Dean en se tournant vers Castiel qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Sam.

Sam s'était de nouveau détourné et semblait inquiet.

\- Il a des problèmes ? demanda Castiel subitement tracassé.

Sam secoua négativement la tête et se leva.

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

\- Sam ça va ?

Dean s'étonnait de voir Sam ainsi. Tout s'était bien passé ces derniers jours mais il avait l'air bizarre.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Sam se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire et le rassurer. Il n'avait pas envie de parler et ne voulait pas que son frère mette son nez dans ses affaires. Il avait besoin d'abord de réfléchir.

Il attrapa son blouson posé sur la table et sorti du bunker. Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'air froid empli ses poumons. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la végétation encore blanche de givre. Le froid était arrivé depuis une semaine, Noël venait de passer, le nouvel an se profilait à l'horizon et avec un peu de chance il neigerait. Sam adorait la neige, il avait eu envie d'un Noël blanc, un Noël traditionnel qu'il voulait partager avec Dean, Castiel mais aussi Gabriel. Il soupira, il avait un peu de mal à penser à lui en ce moment.

Lors de leur soirée d'Halloween, Gabriel avait eu un comportement ambigu qui l'avait un peu perturbé. Il avait joué avec lui toute la soirée, peut-être parce qu'il s'était retenu d'ennuyer Dean et Castiel. Il l'avait mis mal à l'aise avec des regards un peu trop soutenus, des gestes plein de sous-entendu et c'est particulièrement quand il s'était penché vers lui pour lui parler à l'oreille que Sam avait eu un sentiment bizarre au creux du ventre. Pas seulement une gêne mais ce qu'il avait ressenti comme une excitation.

Ce soir-là, il n'y avait eu rien de plus. Quand Dean et Castiel avaient disparus, Gabriel s'était amusé le reste de la soirée avec Charlie. Il n'avait pas reparlé de Dean et Castiel car il devait être aussi heureux que Sam que leur frère respectif ait enfin avancé.

Les jours suivants, Gabriel avaient fait des visites éclaires pour voir Castiel. Sam trouvait cela étrange, il n'avait pas besoin de venir ici pour voir Castiel, ils pouvaient très bien se voir au Paradis. Même si Castiel passait beaucoup de temps avec Dean, il n'était pas toujours au bunker. Et pendant ses visites, il prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec lui. Il avait retrouvé son air joueur et il avait perdu ce comportement qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils avaient passés une première soirée devant un film puis Gabriel lui avait proposé de lui cuisiner ce plat dont ils avaient parlé. Il l'avait plutôt fait apparaître mais ça partait d'une bonne intention.

Sam, petit à petit, s'était confié, il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait un peu seul et qu'il s'ennuyait, il n'avait pas fallu plus pour que Gabriel s'incruste presque aussi souvent que Castiel. Ces moments étaient entrecoupés de leurs chasses qu'il avait repris avec son frère et des prises de becs entre Dean et Gabriel. Ces altercations étaient plutôt gentilles et rythmaient leur nouvelle vie. Ça avait été parfait jusqu'à Noël.

Sam leva la tête, des nuages semblaient se coller au ciel, le soleil était invisible et la température avait rudement chuté. Il referma ses bras sur lui et décida de rentrer, autant éviter de tomber malade.

Castiel assis à la table de la cuisine mangeait un reste de gâteau de Noël. Dean entra et se cala dans son dos en passant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu manges maintenant ?, lui demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Pour reprendre des forces.

\- C'est nouveau ça ? Je dirais plutôt par plaisir. Tu es devenu gourmand, en posant un baiser dans son cou.

Dean le senti frissonner avant de reprendre.

\- Et pas seulement de nourriture.

\- Tu t'en plaint ?, lui demanda Castiel d'une voix traînante.

Dean sourit et ronronna contre la peau de son cou qu'il embrassait toujours.

\- Il fait froid,… on serrait mieux sous la couette.

Il recroquevilla ses orteils sur le sol froid. Castiel ferma les yeux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

\- Sam n'a pas l'air très bien. Tu devrais lui parler.

\- Oui mais là, il est parti se promener. Je suis sûr qu'on a le temps de se réchauffer avant que je lui parle.

Castiel ne bougea pas, son corps était en demande de plus mais son esprit le retenait encore. Dean glissa sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Et j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau avec toi…, il glissa son nez contre sa joue, … de changer de position.

Il caressa sur sa jugulaire sensuellement du bout de son doigt.

\- Si tu en as envie toi aussi bien sûr.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais laissa échapper un gémissement qui plut à Dean. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour le convaincre. Castiel se leva en le repoussant et l'entraina à sa suite.

Une fois enfermé dans leur chambre, Castiel plaqua Dean contre la porte en l'embrassant sauvagement. Dean se laissait faire avec plaisir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait proposé mais ça lui allait très bien aussi. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour s'offrir encore plus à ses lèvres et ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le sente plus contre lui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Castiel s'était reculé, il le regardait toujours en s'allongeant sur le lit. Dean l'observait lui aussi, sans oser bouger. Castiel portait des vêtements à lui qui le faisait paraître plus jeune. Ses cheveux décoiffés, son regard plein d'envie et l'excitation évidente qu'il manifestait.

Dean était subjugué, cet homme, cet ange, était à couper le souffle. Une force et un érotisme sans comparaison émanaient de sa personne. Il parcouru des yeux son corps. Ses épaules auxquels il aimait se raccrocher, son torse fort, ses jambes puissantes, sa virilité qui lui donnait toujours autant de plaisir. Le tout contrebalancé par la douceur de son regard, la tendresse de ses gestes, la dévotion de son comportement.

Il se lécha les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait envie de lui donner du plaisir autrement. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était offert avec plaisir et parce qu'il n'avait pas osé au début avoir des gestes plus poussés. Castiel avait pris les devants, avec moins de peur et de timidité que lui. Mais maintenant, il avait envie de goûter à son corps autrement.

Castiel lui fit signe de le rejoindre et il réagit instinctivement. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, s'agenouilla dessus en se plaçant entre ses jambes qu'il écarta en repoussant ses genoux. Dean senti un léger picotement dans le bout de ses doigts. Il déglutit, son envie était tellement forte qu'il devait se forcer à garder son calme.

Il se pencha en avant pour surplomber Castiel, se retenant d'une main posée sur le matelas au niveau de sa tête. Dean posa son autre main à plat sur son torse et senti ses muscles se contracter. Il la fit glisser jusqu'à son ventre qu'il caressa lentement. Castiel gémit doucement et Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il glissa sa main sous le tissu pour sentir sa peau palpiter contre la sienne.

Dean senti une chaleur se diffuser contre sa main. Castiel attrapa une de ses épaules en se cambrant alors que la main de Dean remontait jusqu'à ses pectoraux. La chaleur s'intensifiait petit à petit au contact de leur peau.

Il se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser. Il étouffa un gémissement en sentant un fourmillement électrique au contact de leurs lèvres. Dean se recula et observa Castiel qui ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as senti ?, lui demanda Dean.

\- Oui. C'est normal ?

\- Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais d'un autre côté c'est la première fois que je couche avec un ange.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

Dean se baissa et l'embrassa à nouveau sans attendre pour en avoir le cœur net. A peine leurs lèvres furent-elles en contact qu'il se redressa en portant sa main à sa bouche. Castiel ne bougeait pas et l'observait sans savoir ce qu'il se passait lui non plus.

Il voulut essayer autre chose. Il embrassa son torse et la décharge électrique qu'il ressenti fut encore plus forte.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?, demanda-t-il d'un air irrité en se redressant et en s'asseyant sur ses talons.

\- Tu crois que c'est moi ? Ma grâce ?

Dean posa sa main sur le ventre de Castiel et cette fois, il ressentit une brûlure qui s'intensifia quand sa main se déplaça. Il fut obligé de la retirer rapidement.

Sam redescendit dans le bunker qui était de nouveau vide et silencieux. Il n'était pas vide mais Dean et Castiel s'étaient retirés et ils préféraient ne pas être dérangés sûrement. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Une grimace vint envahir son visage, il devait faire quelque chose sinon il allait déprimer.

Il en était là de ses intentions quand il entendit un cri dans le couloir. Dean déboula suivi de Castiel, inquiet. Sam les regarda, ils se tenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Y a un problème, annonça Dean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Castiel et moi… on …, Dean s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots.

\- On ne peut plus se toucher, expliqua Castiel.

Sam le regarda surpris, ne sachant pas comment réagir. De quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de lui parler ? Quand Sam reposa son regard sur son frère, il le vit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais que ça fait bizarre dit comme ça mais c'est la vérité.

Et pour lui prouver, Dean s'approcha de Castiel et posa la main sur son épaule. Il ressentit aussitôt une décharge électrique foudroyante et retira sa main sans attendre en grimaçant. Sam continuait de les regarder l'un après l'autre. Le visage de Castiel était le témoin aussi de sa douleur.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, leur demanda-t-il sachant déjà qu'ils ne mentaient pas.

Castiel ne pouvait pas aussi bien jouer la comédie et ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est que ce qui leur arrivait devait être puissant car ça affectait un ange. Sam s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel et ne ressenti rien. Il s'approcha de son frère et serra les dents, prêt à recevoir une décharge. Dean ferma les yeux, prêt lui aussi à ressentir la douleur mais quand il le toucha, aucune manifestation douloureuse.

\- Donc ce n'est qu'entre vous…

\- Tu as une idée ?, lui demanda son frère impatient.

\- Comment tu veux que je sache ? C'est la première fois que je vois ça, il faut que je cherche.

\- Alors mets-toi au travail.

\- ça ne pourrait pas être une sorte de ceinture de chasteté pour ange, en regardant Castiel.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en serrant les mâchoires, il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de patience si Sam prenait les choses à la rigolade.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entendu ce genre de chose. Et pourquoi ça n'arriverait que maintenant ?

\- Parce que vous avez eu votre quota de câlins.

\- Je suis content que tu trouves ça drôle mais moi pas, lui répondit Dean, déjà exaspéré par la situation.

Sam se mit au travail sans attendre, il avait bien pensé demander à Gabriel mais il s'était abstenu d'en parler. Dean appela lui-même l'archange mais Gabriel ne se montra pas.

\- Tu devrais allez le chercher, en se tournant vers Castiel tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

\- Attend. Tu n'as pas d'autres manifestations ? Tu n'as pas perdu tes pouvoirs ?, demanda Sam.

Il était soulagé que Gabriel ne rapplique pas immédiatement et il préférait éviter que Castiel se mette en danger pour rien. Pour l'instant, ils ne savaient pas s'il avait d'autres signes.

\- Non, je ne sens pas de modification dans ma grâce. Juste le manque de ne pas pouvoir toucher Dean.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Sam détourna le sien. Même avec eux dans la pièce, il se sentait seul, mis à l'écart de leur relation presque exclusive.

\- Ok, va voir Gabriel, peut-être qu'il a des informations. Je vais voir de mon côté.

Sam prit la direction de la bibliothèque et se mit à chercher. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il devait chercher et les Hommes de Lettres n'avaient pratiquement rien sur les anges. Dean le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Sam lui jeta un regard, il était vraiment soucieux, lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de passer un peu de temps seul avec son frère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver ce que c'est et tu vas pouvoir retourner t'amuser avec Castiel.

\- Je ne m'amuse pas. Enfin je veux dire, c'est bien, c'est même très bien. Mais je l'aime, ce n'est pas un passe-temps pour moi.

\- Je sais, c'était juste…

Sam s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir voulu son frère pour lui et d'avoie été jaloux de la relation qu'il avait avec Castiel.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ? Que j'ai déréglé quelque chose dans sa grâce ? Tu as peut-être raison, c'est peut-être un moyen d'empêcher les anges de prendre gout aux plaisirs physiques.

\- Non c'est pas toi Dean. On va trouver ce qui vous arrive et tout va entrer dans l'ordre ok ?

Dean acquiesça mais il était toujours aussi inquiet d'avoir fait du mal à Castiel sans le vouloir. Celui-ci revint plusieurs heures plus tard sans avoir trouvé aucune trace de Gabriel. Dean voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais la sensation de brûlure les obligea à s'éloigner rapidement.

Dean sorti de la bibliothèque sans attendre en serrant les mâchoires. Il ne pouvait plus rester à voir Castiel aussi abattu sans pouvoir rien faire pour lui. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour se calmer. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans le salon. Il avait attendu longtemps de pouvoir aimer Castiel sans se cacher et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus se toucher. Tout lui montrait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aller plus loin, il avait transgressé un interdit et le Paradis les punissait.

\- Dean. Arrête. Regarde-moi.

S'il s'était écouté Castiel se serrait rapproché, il aurait pris son visage dans ses mains et l'aurait contraint à affronter son regard. Mais là, il restait éloigné et espérait que Dean l'écouterait. Il s'était arrêté de marcher et gardait le regard au sol, se détournant légèrement de lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ?, demanda Castiel.

\- De t'avoir fait ça. Je n'aurais pas dû céder… et maintenant…

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux, la glissant jusqu'à la nuque en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Dean arrête de croire que tout est à cause de toi. On ne sait pas encore ce qui nous arrive…

\- Mais ça ne concerne que nous. Sam peut nous toucher sans avoir mal. Ça veut nous éloigner. C'est peut-être pour ton bien.

Il s'était retourné brutalement vers Castiel, en tendant le bras dans un geste d'évidence.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pour mon bien, si je ne peux plus te toucher et t'embrasser.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas le droit d'aimer de cette manière, en secouant la tête et en laissant son bras retomber mollement contre lui.

\- Il y a déjà beaucoup d'interdit que j'ai remis en question ou que j'ai transgressé. Ça en sera un de plus si c'est ça. Je ne laisserais pas ça nous éloigner.

Castiel s'avança vers lui et caressa sa main du bout des doigts. Une sensation de brûlure supportable naquit sur leur peau avant que Castiel ne retire ses doigts.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ?, lui demanda Castiel en cherchant son regard.

Dean secoua négativement la tête sans répondre. Il ne voulait pas mais il le ferait si c'était pour le bien de l'ange.

Sam avait écouté sans le vouloir leur conversation alors qu'il était dans le couloir. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de voir son frère si désemparé. Il devait faire quelque chose pour les aider. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans les livres et le plus simple était de demander à quelqu'un qui devait savoir.

Il se dirigea sans attendre à la cuisine, attrapa la boite d'allumette, puis farfouilla dans leur entrepôt de matériel surnaturel et se dirigea au sous-sol avec tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il versa l'huile sacrée sur le sol en cercle, récita son incantation et attendit. Gabriel apparu au centre du cercle et il y mit le feu sans attendre.

L'archange regarda autour de lui. La lumière des flammes dansait sur son visage, ses yeux marrons réchauffé par la lumière.

\- Gabriel…

\- Libère moi.

Sam fut immobilisé par le ton de sa voix glaciale. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Même quand il avait affronté Lucifer, il ne lui avait pas semblé aussi menaçant.

Gabriel ne le regardait pas, ses yeux se posaient d'un endroit à l'autre pour éviter de le fixer. Sam prit son courage à deux mains.

\- On doit parler de ce qu'il s'est passé…, osa Sam d'une petite voix. Il avait besoin de Gabriel pour aider Dean et Castiel et pour ça, ils devaient arriver à se parler.

\- Laisse-moi partir, l'interrompu-t-il glacialement.

Sam fit un pas en arrière et reprit.

\- Castiel et Dean ont besoin de toi. Ils sont inquiets…

\- Libère moi.

Sam ne le lâchait pas du regard. Gabriel tournait maintenant en rond, en colère. Il ne savait pas comment le gérer dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter et un Gabriel dans cet état devait être encore plus têtu. Il posa son pied sur le cercle de feux et le frotta au sol pour rompre le cercle. Sans attende, Gabriel disparut.

Les flammes s'éteignirent et Sam laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait espéré qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui parler et qu'il accepterait de l'écouter. Il avait sous-estimé sa colère mais il comprenait sa blessure d'amour-propre. Il ramassa son matériel, remonta pour tout remettre en place et se dirigea vers le salon.

Sam vit Gabriel face à Dean et Castiel. Il récitait une incantation dans une langue qui ressemblait à de l'énochien. Quand Gabriel était apparu, Castiel l'avait ressenti et l'avait attiré jusqu'à lui pour le voir. Gabriel n'eut pas besoin de parler que Castiel comprit son rôle dans leur problème.

\- C'était toi ? Pourquoi ?, demanda Dean.

\- J'étais bien obligé, pour que tu passes un peu de temps avec ton frère et qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Dean resta surpris face à l'accusation et au ton employé par l'archange. Il était furieux et se dressait face à lui en bouillonnant.

\- Il n'est pas seul, tu passes tous les jours le voir, se défendit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas mon rôle. J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de tant te gêner jusqu'à maintenant.

Gabriel garda le silence et marqua un geste de recul quand Sam fit un pas vers eux.

\- Gabriel, on doit parler.

Celui-ci ne le regardait toujours pas. Sam reprit d'une vois plus calme et avança d'un pas, méfiant. Il y avait toujours un risque que Gabriel veuille se venger.

\- Ecoute je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Dean et Castiel.

\- Tu as fait ça car tu te sentais seul, j'ai réglé le problème comme je pouvais.

\- En les empêchant de s'aimer ?

\- En les empêchant de rester tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre.

Sam déglutit, il lui devait la vérité. Depuis qu'il ne le voyait plus tous les jours, il lui manquait et pas de la façon dont il pensait.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour cette raison.

Gabriel gardait le silence. Il était toujours en colère et blessé par ce que Sam avait fait. Celui-ci se retourna vers Castiel et son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda Dean.

\- Il avait besoin de compagnie, précisa Gabriel pour culpabiliser un peu plus Dean.

\- Je t'ai abandonné ?, demanda Dean à Sam.

Sam s'était senti seul. Il aurait très bien pu aller chercher son frère et lui dire qu'il se sentait un peu abandonné. Celui-ci n'aurait pas hésité à lui tenir compagnie mais il ne voulait pas le priver du temps qu'il pouvait passer avec Castiel. Ils avaient attendu assez longtemps pour vouloir profiter de chaque minute ensemble et ils avaient raison.

Il avait eu peur au début que Gabriel ne gâche son plan en braquant Dean. Il avait pour habitude de leur apporter un tas d'ennuis et de leurs en créer encore plus. Mais le détail qui changeait tout ici, c'était Castiel.

Sam ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Gabriel tenait autant à son petit frère. Appellation affectueuse qu'il avait utilisé car ils étaient ange et archange sans véritables liens de parentés. Mais pour Gabriel le seul fait de voir les actes de rébellions de Castiel contre le Paradis et voir l'importance qu'il portait à défendre les humains l'avait fait l'apprécier sans limite.

Il devait surement se reconnaître un peu en lui, même s'il passait une grande partie de son temps à se moquer de son comportement retenu. D'un autre côté c'était une habitude purement fraternelle. Dean, lui aussi, passait une grande partie de son temps à se moquer de lui.

\- On en parlera plus tard, répondit Sam à son frère. Vous pouvez nous laisser. Je dois parler à Gabriel.

Dean qui les regardait sans rien comprendre se laissa entraîner par Castiel, heureux de ne plus sentir de douleur à son contact mais navré maintenant par ce que son frère avait ressenti.

Gabriel avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec Sam, ils s'étaient bien entendus et rapprochés. Lors du repas de Noël, Sam avait senti une tristesse l'envahir. Il était heureux pour Dean et Castiel mais ça ne faisait que lui rappeler sa solitude qu'il ressentait d'autant plus que son frère passait tout son temps avec Castiel.

A la fin de la soirée, il s'était retrouvé seul avec Gabriel et il ne savait pas ce qui avait tout entraîné. Un regard, un geste, une parole. Il se souvenait l'avoir regardé alors qu'il se levait en riant. Il avait souri. Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Et quand Gabriel s'était penché sur lui, il avait basculé la tête en arrière pour recevoir son baiser.

Il se souvenait de la douceur de ses gestes. Sa main qui s'était posée sur sa joue avant de glisser dans ses cheveux. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour se retenir mais il l'avait repoussé quand leur baiser s'était intensifié.

Sam avait repoussé Gabriel qui s'était retenu à la table et il s'était levé avec un regard effrayé.

\- Hé Sammy ça va, tenta-t-il de le calmer.

Sam semblait perdu, sans comprendre son geste.

\- Non, ça va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Je crois qu'on se plait et …

\- Non, non. C'est pas parce que je me sens seul que je vais coucher avec toi.

\- Tu crois que c'est seulement la solitude qui t'a fait faire ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ? Et je n'ai rien fait. C'est pas moi, c'est toi.

Gabriel avait hoché la tête et s'était éclipsé sans attendre. Et depuis, il avait fait la sourde oreille, il n'avait plus réapparu et il avait même envoûté Castiel et Dean pour forcer son frère à passer du temps avec lui.

Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait menti. En tout cas, il se rendait compte plus clairement de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Ça n'avait pas été que la solitude qui l'avait fait embrasser Gabriel.

A force de le côtoyer, il avait appris à voir sa gentillesse sous son espièglerie, son attention sous sa désinvolture. Gabriel s'était occupé de lui et il avait développé des sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Cette sensation qu'il avait eu au creux du ventre lors de leur soirée d'Halloween était bien due à une excitation et non pas à la gêne de sentir Gabriel si proche.

\- Gabriel je suis désolé…

\- Oui, je sais. Ça va.

Gabriel se détendit légèrement.

\- Je voulais te rendre service. Que tu ne sois pas seul.

Gabriel se rendait bien compte que son plan était bancal mais sur le moment il n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre. Sam l'avait repoussé, il se sentait dépité mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam tout seul.

\- Merci mais… je préférerais retrouver ta compagnie. Si tu veux bien.

Il se détourna de Sam en fermant les yeux.

\- Oui si tu ne te moques pas de moi.

\- Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler. Autant faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, répondit Gabriel en riant doucement.

Gabriel se retourna vers Sam. Celui-ci s'était approché et le surplombait. Il senti ses mains se poser sur ses épaules avant que Sam ne l'embrasse. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement. Gabriel bougea doucement et posa ses mains sur les hanches du chasseur qui eu un mouvement de surprise. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser et Sam déposa son front contre celui de Gabriel.

\- Je suis d'accord pour ne pas en parler mais pas pour faire comme si de rien était.

La solitude qu'il avait ressenti avait été éveillé par la présence de Gabriel si près de lui. Il se sentait seul à cause de leur vie de chasse mais l'intérêt que Gabriel lui avait manifesté avait amplifié cette sensation. Il avait cru que c'était seulement son sentiment d'abandon qui l'avait poussé à le laisser l'embrasser mais il devait avouer maintenant qu'il en avait eu envie lui aussi. Et que cette envie était toujours présente.

Sam posa ses mains sur les joues de Gabriel qui levait la tête vers lui.

\- Je me suis confié à toi comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps... et le baiser que tu m'as donné... j'en avais envie moi aussi. Je n'en étais pas conscient à cet instant...

Sam regarda sur le côté un instant pour trouver le courage de continuer.

\- ...mais depuis que tu n'es plus avec moi,... je me sens encore plus seul.

Il senti les doigts de Gabriel se resserrer sur sa chemise.

\- Et j'ai envie de connaitre plus de chose avec toi.

Gabriel se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura les lèvres de Sam. Il avait senti sa grâce se calmer depuis qu'il avait revu Sam. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas pouvoir mieux se contrôler, sentant sa grâce s'agiter en lui quand il s'était éloigné. Jusqu'à maintenant, il faisait ce que bon lui semblait. Il prenait du plaisir sans voir plus loin mais depuis qu'il côtoyait ces chasseurs tout avait changé petit à petit. Sam avait réussi à l'apaiser et maintenant il recherchait cet état dont il était devenu dépendant. Il laissa échapper un soupir dans son cou et Sam le resserra contre lui. C'était donc ça le plaisir absolu. Ou peut être juste un aperçu de ce qu'il attendait...

* * *

 **Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et à Ignis, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année, pleine de joie, de lecture et d'écriture.**

 **Je vous embrasse. A bientôt...**


End file.
